The present invention relates to an apparatus for supplying bags of pliable or easily flexible nature and, more particularly to an apparatus for picking up one by one a bag of pliable or easily flexible nature such as a bag made of a thin snythetic resin film or a thin synthetic resin woven cloth from a lot of such bags located at a predetermined position and transporting the same to the next processing station located at another predetermined position.
In a prior art apparatus of the type described above, it has been difficult to transport the respective bag correctly without causing any bending or change in orientation of the bag, because the bag is very pliable and tends to generate frictional resistance and static electricity so that bending and change in orientation of the bag easily occur during the transport of the bag due to the frictional resistance and static electricity resisting against smooth movement of the bag.